1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat which is placed on and secured to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a child seat has been employed when an infant rides in a car. In general, the child seat was secured to a vehicle seat by means of the vehicle's seat belt device.
FIG. 11 shows the state in which a child seat 104 is secured to a vehicle seat 106 by employing a webbing 102 of a three point seat belt device 100. As indicated in FIG. 11, the child seat 104 is secured to a vehicle seat 106 by engaging a tongue plate 108 with a buckle device 110 after a shoulder webbing 102A and a lap webbing 102B are overlapped onto each other and inserted through the lower portion of the child seat 104.
However, in the securing structure of the child seat using the webbing 102 of the seat belt device 100, the securing process is complicated. In addition, since the securing structure only prevents the withdrawal of the webbing 102 at the time of the rapid deceleration of the vehicle due to the use of a generally commercialized retractor of an ELR type, there is a possibility that the child seat 104 will move from its fixed position after being secured to the vehicle seat 106.
Further, this structure has the disadvantage in that the securing process is complicated since it is necessary to use a substantially E-shaped locking clip 112 for overlapping the shoulder webbing 102A and the lap webbing 102B.
On the other hand, another securing structure not shown has been considered in which a securing member for securing a child seat projects from the vehicle seat on the side of the child seat. The child seat is then secured to the securing member in a simple manner. However, this structure requires the position of the child seat to be predetermined, thereby resulting in a complicated structure and an increase in cost.